


even/isak prompt fills from tumblr

by seeingrightly



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeingrightly/pseuds/seeingrightly
Summary: prompt: things you said when you were drunk





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> these are all too short to be posted on their own and i'm moving everything over from tumblr that was posted ages ago!

Even’s a part of the group now, the messy overlapping group of Isak’s guys and the Kossegruppa girls and everyone who lives in Isak’s apartment. But Even has friends he made at the start of the year, and Isak has been hanging out with Eva and Jonas as a group more lately. It’s nice, to go out separately and then meet up again in Isak’s room after, warm and sleepy and still drunk, Isak especially.

Even’s sitting on the couch with Linn, doodling on a scrap of paper and half paying attention to the murder mystery on the tv, when Isak gets home. He toes off his shoes unsteadily after he closes the door and drops his jacket on top of them. Then he glances over in the direction of the couch as he makes his way toward his room.

“Oh,” he says when he sees even, stopping short, and then a smile breaks out across his face. “Hi.”

“Hi,” even says, “how was Eva’s?”

Linn shushes him, so even gets up from the couch. On the way, he pauses to grab Isak’s hips and press their mouths together hard and quick. He’s not expecting Isak to lean heavily against his chest, hands curling into the front of his t-shirt.

“Hi,” even says again, quiet. “Come on.”

He takes Isak’s hands and moves backward toward the bedroom, and Isak shuffles along after him. His hat his crooked and his smile is wide and goofy. Even has to stop to kiss him again in the doorway. Isak wraps his arms around Even’s middle and doesn’t seem inclined to let go, so, laughing, Even waddles them back to the bed, tugging Isak down on top of him when they get there.

“How was it?” he asks again.

Isak sighs against his throat, rubs his nose there for a moment before answering, his words slurring in a way that could come from alcohol or sleepiness, probably both.

“It was nice. I missed them,” he says, and then after a pause, he adds, “I fucked up.”

It’s factual, if a little sad. Even can’t see his expression from this angle, but he pulls off Isak’s hat and cards a hand through his hair.

“What do you mean?” he asks carefully.

“Last year,” Isak says. “I fucked up with Eva. I fucked up with both of them.”

Even sighs. It’s not something new, then. He’s been wondering what Isak has done that he considers so horrible. But he doesn’t want to find out like this.

“They missed you too,” he says. “Your fuck-up couldn’t have been that bad.”

Isak laughs against Even’s throat, weak but there. He’s heavy, all his weight resting on Even, one hand tracing patterns on Even’s t-shirt.

“They kept asking about you,” Isak says. 

“Oh?” Even asks. “Jonas wants to know if I’m a good kisser?”

Isak rolls his eyes, visible even from this angle.

“No,” he says, aggrieved. “wWell, yes, but Eva’s the one who asked.”

“What did you tell her?” Even asks, not expecting an answer.

“That last week I fell off my bike because you kissed me before you left and I was still distracted.”

Even’s hand stills in Isak’s hair.

“Is that where those scrapes came from?” he asks, stuck halfway between delighted and concerned. “You told me a car tried to run you off the road.”

“Uh,” Isaks says, “yeah, that’s what happened. Who are you?”

He tries to roll away but Even traps him, wrapping his arms tight around Isak’s shoulders, pressing kisses to whatever he can reach.

“I’ll buy you knee pads and elbow pads,” he says, and Isak laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: things you said at the kitchen table

Isak is getting used to waking up to find even in the kitchen with some combination of his roommates. Even is pretty much always awake first, though Noora has her own issues sleeping and sometimes beats him. Isak imagines them sitting at the kitchen table together drinking tea at, like, 6am, though he’s not sure how accurate that is.

The two of them like to cook and often wind up feeding the rest of the kollektivet. He can hear laughter coming from the kitchen, and quiet music, too, as he stretches and sits up. He puts on sweatpants and a t-shirt on the way to the bathroom. Eskild is already in the kitchen, loudly telling a story about a guy he’s talking to on Grinder, and Linn comes out of the bathroom just as Isak reaches for the doorknob.

“Morning,” she says around a yawn. “I think there’s gonna be pancakes.”

She turns out to be right - when he makes his way into the kitchen a few minutes later, Even is at the stove arranging a stack of pancakes on a plate while Linn carries mugs over to the table that Eskild and Noora are setting. Still half asleep, Isak nods in response to the chorus of good mornings he gets when Eskild spots him.

Isak shuffles over to the stove and wraps his arms around Even from behind, pressing his face into his shoulder for a moment.

“Morning,” he says.

“Morning,” Even replies. “Don’t make me drop these.”

Isak squeezes before letting go, dropping into a chair and thanking Linn for his tea. Eskild sits down on his other side, armed with syrup and napkins. Noora, standing behind him with her hands on her hips, sighs.

“We need a fifth chair,” she says.

“wWhy?” Eskild asks. “Who has that kind of money, Noora? We’re not millionaires here. We can’t buy a chair every time some new decides to move into our wonderful home.”

“We’re never all here for breakfast anyway,” Linn adds.

"Okay, but we are all here, and where are we all going to sit?” Noora asks.

“Come here,” Eskild says, reaching for her with hands that are undeniably already sticky from the syrup bottle. “Come sit on my lap, Noora. Come sit with me.”

She smacks at him, halfway between annoyed and amused as usual. Even puts the pancakes down at the center of the table and watches with amusement as Noora grabs both of Eskild’s wrists. He looks over at Isak with his eyebrows raised and a smile that means trouble. Isak’s not awake enough yet to see it coming, but Even sits down on his lap, awkward and sideways, not particularly comfortable and definitely not convenient for eating for either of them.

“Okay, that works,” Eskild says, delighted, and Noora laughs and lets go of his arms.

It takes about two minutes to be absolutely certain that it doesn’t actually work. Isak can’t get both arms near the table at the same time and Even’s elbow is in his face. He doesn’t really want to say that it’s not working, though, so he cradles his mug between his hands and focuses on that. He’ll wait.

Another couple of minutes later Even notices, and when he does, he just turns and looks at Isak with a big, goofy smile on his face. He leans in close and puts a hand to the side of Isak’s face and kisses him.

“Come on,” he says, and for a moment Isak thinks they’re going back to bed, and Even stands up and grabs both their plates and moves over to the counter.

When Isak joins him and starts cutting into his first pancake, Even wraps an arm around his waist and kisses the side of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: things you said when you thought i was asleep

Even doesn’t want to ask. He doesn’t know if he wants to know. But he can’t stop thinking about the possibilities. He’s being fed what he knows are worst case scenarios, but they still feel real. He doesn’t want to ask. He needs to.

“You called Sonja.”

Isak looks up from his phone and rolls toward Even. Startled. It’s been two days. Even hasn’t been speaking much. He looks at Even for a long time. He doesn’t know what to do, but doesn’t want to look like he doesn’t know what to do.

“I wanted your parents to know you were okay,” Isak says eventually. “I didn’t know you told them where you were.”

Even heard that part. He knows that part. He should explain, maybe, about what he has or hasn’t told his parents.

“What did she say?” Even asks.

He’s not really looking at Isak, but Isak is shuffling around. Uncomfortable.

“She gave me advice,” he says. “It was helpful. She said it’s good you’re here, actually.”

Even breathes that in. Tastes it and swallows it down. It’s off.

“She didn’t say anything bad,” he says, sure it’s not true.

“Well,” Isak says, and Even turns to look at him. “Not then. But the first time, when we were looking for you. She did then. But I shouldn’t have listened to her, and she was upset -”

Even nods, and Isak stops, looking unsure. Even nods because it feels true. It feels like Sonja, and like Isak, and like Even. A mess they all created together, really. A mess that they’re moving past, all of them.

“She helped,” Even says. “When you called.”

Isak nods.

“Okay,” Even says.

“Do you mind?” Isak asks. “That I called?”

Even looks at him. Reaches up and touches the hair that’s falling over Isak’s forehead.

“You needed help,” he says. “She helped. That’s good.”

He pauses, opening and closing his mouth a few times, his fingers frozen in Isak’s hair.

“I don’t want to be scared of her talking to you about me,” he says. “I want to tell you my version.”

Isak wraps his hand around Even’s wrist.

“Hey,” he says. “I know she can’t feel what you feel. But I won’t talk to her if you don’t want me to.”

Even shakes his head and starts to move his fingers again.

“No,” he says. “I don’t actually think she’ll do anything now. I just - don’t want to feel that way. It will get better with time.”

Isak nods and squeezes his wrist.

“Okay,” he says. “I’m always gonna ask for your version from now on. Okay? I promise.”

“Okay,” Even says.

It feels true.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: things you said at 1am

Isak wakes up lying on his stomach, tucked thoroughly into his comforter. His eyes are still closed but he can tell the light is on, and he can hear movement across the room. He cracks one eye open.

Even has his headphones in and his phone tucked into the pocket of the sweatpants he borrowed. There’s an inch or so of skin visible at his ankles. He’s got one of Isak’s snapbacks on, the maroon one, worn backward, crushing his hair down against his forehead in a way that’s both tragic and endearing. He’s looking through the rack of Isak’s clothes and dancing, shuffling back and forth quietly to whatever he’s listening to.

When Isak rolls onto his side, even spots him out of the corner of his eye and turns to face him, not looking the slightest bit embarrassed. That’s how he always is, when Isak catches him doing whatever he’s doing, whenever he’s not sleeping.

Even removes one of the earbuds and shimmies his way over to the bed, sitting down in the space Isak cleared. He puts a hand in Isak’s hair and leans down to kiss his forehead, singing along quietly with a line or two. He pulls back and rubs his thumb near the corner of Isak’s eye.

“Hi,” Isak rasps.

“Hi,” Even says. “It’s 1. Go back to sleep.”

Isak used to try to get Even to sleep. He used to give Even his laptop, steal books from Linn and leave them lying out. Try to provide entertainment. Make suggestions. Even draws in his notebook. He does homework.

“Did you finish your science homework?” Isak asks, tapping his fingers against the hat on Even’s head.

“Yeah,” Even says. “I don’t feel like drawing or watching something.”

“Are you bored?” Isak asks.

He’s not sure what Even does when he’s at home and can’t sleep. He’s not sure what else he can offer.

“Bored?” Even asks. "There’s so much to look at in here.”

Isak glances over at his rack of clothes skeptically.

“It’s your room,” Even says.

“Oh,” Isak says.

Even smiles down at him for a second, then leans down to kiss the side of his head again.

“Go back to sleep,” he says again.

Isak lets Even tug the comforter back up to his neck and smooth his hair back until he closes his eyes. Maybe Even will join him in a few hours


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: things you said too quietly

Isak doesn’t see Vilde coming until it’s too late.

He and Even are sitting at a picnic table between classes, and Vilde’s just come outside, looking that mix of nervous and determined she often looks, and she’s already spotted them.

She and Magnus have been going back and forth since the semester started about how official they should or shouldn’t be. Isak’s already heard about it from Magnus about a hundred times, and he knows from Sana that it’s all Vilde’s talking about too.

Isak doens’t want to hear about it anymore and doesn’t have anything particularly helpful to say anyway. He’s been planning to avoid her or at least avoid the topic, but he forgot to warn Even. He ducks his head and looks at Even out of the corner of his eye.

“Don’t ask,” he hisses, “whatever she says don’t ask don’t get involved don’t -”

But Even doesn’t hear him, because Vilde’s already dropping onto the bench across from them and started talking and talking and talking. And Even leans forward and listens and nods and makes little noises that show he’s listening.

“I don’t think it’s unreasonable to want to figure this out now that the semester has started,” Vilde says, and Even nods as she continues.

Isak can’t tell exactly how Even feels about Vilde, but he’s always nice to her and he’s definitely amused by her, the way he is with Magnus, too, and all of Isak’s friends, really. He’s been hanging out with them more and more, even hanging out with some of Isak’s friends without Isak around.

It made him nervous at first - to think about them talking about him behind his back, telling Even shit about him. To think about Even telling his friends shit that Isak doesn’t let anyone else see. But he does trust them, even with Magnus’s tendency to be too honest, and it’s nice that they’re genuine friends with Even, not just welcoming him into the group for Isak’s sake. 

It’s nice that Even’s friend group is growing, and that Isak’s is too.

“What do you think?” Even asks, nudging Isak.

Isak startles and gives Even what he hopes isn’t too blank a look.

“Oh, no offense, but i’m not here for Isak’s advice,” Vilde says. “I’m here to ask you, Even. You know more about girls, and Magnus will listen to you if you give him advice.”

“Oh,” Even says, his smile somewhere between amused and genuinely flattered.

He pauses a little too long, and Isak bumps Even’s knee with his own.

“Come on, ladies’ man, what’s your advice?” Isak asks, and Even laughs and answers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: things you said when you were crying

Even gets a text from Isak that says, _eskild is being annoying help come over_. 

Isak got a shitty grade on an essay and had a frustrating conversation with his dad earlier in the day, and he’s been debating offering to come over. Relieved, he asks if Isak wants to watch a movie, and grabs a few before he heads over.

When he arrives, Eskild lets him in with an eyeroll.

“He’s in his room,” he says, “where I’m apparently not allowed to be anymore.”

“Thanks,” Even says, clapping Eskild on the shoulder.

He knocks once before letting himself into the room. Isak’s lying on his stomach diagonally across the bed with his pillow over his head, and he doesn’t move when Even comes in. Even hasn’t seen Isak in this terrible a mood yet, and he’s not sure exactly what to expect, but Isak did ask for him to come over, so he’s not worried. He puts his backpack down next to the bed, toes off his shoes, and sits down, pulling the pillow away.

“Hey,” he says, poking Isak in the side, then shoving a little harder when there’s no reaction.

After another moment, Isak sighs heavily and rolls onto his back, pouting. Even reaches up and pushes his hair out of his face, and Isak sighs again, leaning into his hand.

“Okay, grumpy,” Even says. “Let’s watch something.”

Even is leaning against the wall, Isak’s pillow behind his back and Isak curled under his arm, when they get to the ending of Moulin Rouge.

Even’s a movie crier. He likes a good movie cry, the catharsis, especially when it’s a story you already know and you feel it coming. He rewatches his favorites a lot, too. He likes the routine, likes the rise and fall, the expected emotions. He likes when a movie produces a strong response and doesn’t feel weird about showing it. A movie cry is a show of respect to the director.

Isak has been quiet the whole time they’ve been watching the movie. Even’s had trouble holding in his running commentary, but Isak has slowly relaxed against him over the course of the story, focused and thoughtful. Even can’t tell if Isak has noticed how much Even’s been watching him instead of the laptop screen.

The end of Moulin Rouge always makes even cry just a little, a routine, satisfying, satisfied cry. He’s expecting a couple of tears on his face.

He’s not expecting Isak to cry too.

Isak’s shoulders start to shake under his arm, and for a second Even thinks he’s laughing. But his face is scrunched up and pink, and he sniffs really hard and wipes under his nose with the back of his hand, and then he passes his hand over his eyes, and then he notices that Even has noticed.

“Shut up,” he says hoarsely, throwing his arm over his face.

Even laughs and wipes the tears off of his own face before tugging at Isak’s wrist.

“Watch the rest of the movie,” he says. “You’re missing it.”

Isak lets him tug his arm out of the way, and Even keeps their hands together on his chest until the credits roll and Isak sits up. He wipes at his face with his sleeves and coughs a few times, clearing his throat. Even wipes at his own face again and sits up too, rubbing a circle into Isak’s back.

“Sorry,” Isak says eventually, still facing away.

“Don’t be,” Even says. “That’s just how his movies are.”

“I know,” Isak says, and then he pauses in fidgeting with his sleeve.

“You know?” Even prompts.

Isak turns to look at him out of the corner of his eye. After a second he sighs, and then he turns around and shoves until Even is lying on his back and Isak is lying on his chest, close but not looking at one another.

“I maybe watched Romeo + Juliet,” Isak says quietly, against Even’s shirt. “After we met.”

Isak, so quiet in those early days, Isak, posturing with talk of hip hop, not looking Even in the eye, early Isak, sitting alone in his room watching Romeo + Juliet because Even likes the director. A deleted scene, director’s cut, something Even has to work into the original narrative. He’s got to reevaluate the rest of the story now that he has this missing piece.

Isak shifts against his chest, and Even realizes he’s been quiet for a little too long.

“What did you think of it?” Even asks.

“I liked it a lot,” Isak says. “Do you have The Great Gatsby too?”

“Of course,” Even says, pretending to be offended. “Who do you think I am? I’ll bring that over next time.”

“Good,” Isak says. “Watching it with you was better.”

Even’s seen Moulin Rouge many, many times. It’s a comfort thing. He knows what to expect. Usually.

“You too,” Even says. “Watching it with you was better too.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: things you said through your teeth

Even watches Isak open his locker and dig through the messy stack of books for a second before he walks over. He kind of misses when the door was always jammed.

“Hi,” he says, leaning against the lockers. “What are you doing after school today?”

Isak shoves some papers back into his locker and shuts the door, smiling up at Even.

“Hi,” he says. “Jonas and I are gonna go to the skate park.”

“You skate?” Even asks, raising his eyebrows.

He hasn’t seen a skateboard in Isak’s apartment anywhere and it’s never come up in conversation. If Isak was good at skating, he’d probably have bragged about it by now. Isak adjusts his hat and leans against his locker, his mouth twisted, like he’s thinking.

“Uh, kind of,” he says eventually. “I used to. I’m out of practice. Mahdi can’t go with Jonas today, so.”

“Oh, okay,” Even says easily enough.

Isak nods, looking more comfortable, and then a hopeful expression crosses his face.

“Why?” Isak asks. “Did you want to hang out after school?”

“Well, yeah, but you’ve got plans -”

“Nah, you can come,” Isak says. “Jonas used to bring Eva all the time. It’s only fair.”

“Ah, alright,” Even laughs. “Payback is important. I’ll meet you out front at 3, okay?”

“Good,” Isak says, and he bumps their shoulders together as he heads to his next class.

-

When he heads outside after school, Isak’s not there yet but Jonas is, and Even hesitates for a moment or two before heading over to him. They’ve spoken plenty at this point, though usually in a group setting. Even likes Jonas and the way he’s is quietly accepting of Even, nice but still a little suspicious, watching out for Isak.

“Hey, man,” Jonas says when even walks up to him. “What’s up?”

“Hey,” Even says. “Isak invited me along to the skate park. I hope that’s alright.”

“Sure,” Jonas says easily, a little surprised but not unhappy. “Magnus will be disappointed that he’s got plans with Vilde.”

They’re both laughing when Isak arrives, and he looks pleased.

“Ready to go?” he asks, and Jonas nudges his arm and starts telling a story about their math teacher as they head toward the park.

-

When they get to the park, Isak takes Jonas’s backpack and heads to an empty bench. Even sits down next to him, and for a while they just watch Jonas.

“Why’d you stop skating?” Even asks, nudging his knee against Isak’s.

“Oh,” Isak says, like he’s surprised that Even remembered, but he’s clearly not surprised. “Uh, I mean, I wasn’t very good.”

“So you gave up?” Even teases.

“Yeah,” Isak laughs. “I gave up over the summer. I didn’t like it very much.”

“Why’d you start skating in the first place?” Even asks, wincing as Jonas wipes out and goes tumbling.

“Jonas got into it like three years ago,” Isak says, leaning forward on the bench until Jonas gets up and gets back on his board.

“You skated for two years even though you didn’t like it?” Even asks.

“Uh, yeah,” Isak says, scrunching up his face and coughing.

Even’s not very surprised by the idea of Isak doing something he wasn’t interested in; Isak had pretended to be into certain things to impress Even, after all. But two years is a long time.

“Oh,” Even says.

“That was fast,” Isak says to himself, quiet, his teeth clenched.

Even laughs and nudges their knees together again. He wants to lean in close, to touch, but he’s not sure what Isak would be comfortable with here.

“I just know your techniques,” he says. “If that’s what you want to call them. Does Jonas know?”

iIsak sighs heavily and leans his head back, then rolls his neck until his forehead rests against Even’s shoulder.

“I don’t know,” Isak says. “I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Should I be jealous?” Even asks, tugging at the string of Isak’s hoodie. “You didn’t take up any new hobbies to try to impress me.”

“I did plenty to impress you,” Isak says, pressing his nose to Even’s sleeve. “I’m just lucky it worked this time.”

“It’s true,” Even laughs. "I only like you because you pretended to know who Nas is.”

Isak sighs and pulls his head away, rubbing a hand over his face.

“I’m also lucky that you’re lame enough to fall for such terrible techniques,” he says, right as Jonas skates up to them.

“You’re lucky that you have friends to help improve your techniques too,” he says, grinning.

Before Isak can respond, though, he pulls out his phone.

“Hh,” he says, “Mahdi wants to grab some food. You guys want to head over?”

“Sure,” Isak says, tossing Jonas his backpack as he stands up, before turning back to Even. “You coming?”

“Yeah,” Even says. “Sounds good.”

As they head out of the skate park, Jonas and Isak bump shoulders til it turns into full-on shoving. Isak stumbles sideways into Even, so Even puts his arm over Isak’s shoulder, and Isak leans into him, laughing.


End file.
